The present invention relates to remote controllers for controlling the operation of electronic appliances.
Conventional, remote controllers have a plurality of user keys disposed on the front surface of the controller. The user keys are manipulated to issue commands to an electronic appliance, such as a television or stereo system to change the operating state of the appliance. Typically, an infrared transmitter is used to communicate the commands to the electronic appliance.
Some prior art remote controllers incorporate display screens to increase their functionality. For example, the RC2000 Programmable Learning Remote controller offered by Marantz includes a plurality of user keys as well as a display screen. The RC2000 can control virtually an entire houseful of electronic entertainment equipment, including televisions, video recorders, audio/video receivers, DVD players, surround sound decoders, laser disc players, DSS systems, cable television boxes, compact disc players and cassette decks. Additionally, the RC2000 allows the user to assign labels to particular commands. Macro keys are also available to send a sequence of commands to a given electronic appliance.
Although, prior art remote controllers are versatile in their ability to control a multitude of electronic appliances they still lack the ability to couplingly receive modules after manufacture. Thus, conventional remote controllers are not capable of increasing or changing the functionality of the remote or changing the shape of the remote controller by removably affixing modules to the surfaces of the remote. It would be desirable to add modules or replace existing modules in order to customize to the remote control unit to the specific needs of a user. For example, a particular user may require speakers on the remote, a speaker module could be coupled to the remote. Further, a different user might require a video screen on the remote, a video screen module could be coupled to the remote. Other users may desire just to change the shape of the module, modules of different shapes could be added to fulfill this objective. A major advantage of a remote which has the capability to receive modules is that the remote""s functionality can be continually increased without progressively increasing the size and weight of the remote. Many other advantages will become clear from the following disclosure.
Consequently, there is a need for an improved remote controller that is physically changeable such that the shape of the controller may be modified by the coupling of a module or modules to the remote controller. The addition of the modules to the remote controller should increase the functionality of the remote controller but must also change the shape of the remote controller.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a remote controller for controlling the operation of a least one electronic appliance, the remote controller having a base unit which is augmented, by attaching auxiliary modules thereto, for increasing the functionality of the remote controller.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a remote controller for controlling the operation of a least one electronic appliance, the remote controller having a base unit which is augmented by attaching non-functional auxiliary modules thereto, for changing the appearance of the base unit.
In accordance with these and other objects, the present invention provides a remote controller for controlling the operation of an electronic appliance. A base unit of the remote controller is augmented by adding auxiliary modules thereto. The auxiliary modules may be functional, adding more control or convenience capability to the remote controller or non-functional, containing no electrical circuitry. The non-functional modules are added to the base unit of the remote for the purpose of altering the appearance, for ease of handling, or for attaching other accessories. The present invention allows the user to adapt the remote controller to his specific needs.
Thus, in accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a remote controller for controlling the operation of at least one electronic appliance is provided. The remote controller has a base unit which is adapted to couplingly receive an auxiliary module. The base unit has a front surface and a first coupling surface adapted to couplingly receive the auxiliary module. A plurality of user selectable keys are defined on the front surface of the base unit. The plurality of keys are manipulated by a user to send commands via a transmitter to the electronic appliance. The transmitter is housed within the base unit. The base unit and the coupled auxiliary module have increased functionality over the stand alone base unit. Alternatively, the base unit and coupled auxiliary module have a different appearance than the stand alone base unit.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a remote controller for controlling the operation of at least one electronic appliance is provided. The remote controller includes a base unit having a front surface, at least two side coupling surfaces adjacent to the front surface, and a back coupling surface diametrically opposite the front surface. Further, a plurality of user keys are defined on the front surface. The user keys are connected to a transmitter for communicating information to at least one electronic appliance. A module is removably affixed to the following surfaces, the two side coupling surfaces and the bottom coupling surface. The base unit and module together have increased functionality and/or have a different appearance over the stand alone base unit.
The advantages accruing to the present invention are numerous. For example, the present invention allows a user to increase the functionality of a remote controller. The present invention provides a remote controller which can be adapted to satisfy a user""s specific needs by adding user selected modules to the base unit of the remote controller. Further, the base unit can accept functional as well as non-functional modules depending on the particular purpose sought.